


Paradise Tearing

by Serendipity (jenjaemrens)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, SakuAtsu, The Calypso au, minor ships on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/Serendipity
Summary: “I’ll find you Omi. No matter what it takes. I swear it on River Styx.”Or when a Hero of Olympus, Miya Atsumu, wakes up on an island and meets a strange boy stuck on the island.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	Paradise Tearing

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am. With my first sakuatsu fic. Honestly wondering what took me so long but yk what? I am a lazy bitch so yeah.  
> Anyways, this is my contribution to this beautiful delusional ship we have. Hopefully this makes me write more sakuatsu!  
> Shoutout to em for suggesting me the song for the title.  
> Again, the author gives a fair warning that english is not her first language and she is sucky so the grammar is wobbly. She apologizes for it!

The first thing Atsumu sees when he wakes up is a stranger looking down at him. A beautiful stranger with black eyes that reminded Atsumu a lot of the precious dark gemmed flowers that glittered in the gardens of Persephone in the Underworld. Atsumu tried to open his mouth to ask who he was, to ask where he was but the stranger just whispered something and soon everything was fading away again. 

* * *

The next time Atsumu woke up he was in a cave. A very well-kept cave which may sound weird Seeing then it was a cave he was unconscious in but it looked clean and well kept. As if someone lived here. Crystals were lining up the ceiling and things that indicated that someone lived there. A table, plates on said table, another bed a few feet away from the one he woke up in, and what looked like a kitchen. It looked so well kept that Atsumu would have thought he was in an apartment if it weren’t for the opening and the bright light that filtered in through. Also, the rocky walls. Yes, this was not an apartment. 

Atsumu sat there dazed, studying the area around him until he finally snapped out of it. This was not an apartment but this was also not the camp. So, where in the hell was Atsumu? 

Just then he hears footsteps, slowly growing louder and louder as if whoever was coming was really close by. 

He darted up and rushed towards the kitchen area to see if he could get a knife. Just because Chiron hammered hand-to-hand combat in all of them didn’t mean Atsumu particularly liked. He was no child of Ares good but he could get the job done. However, having a weapon in his hand was sure to be an advantage. 

He couldn’t see anything he could use as a weapon. Seriously what sort of horrible kitchen was this? Where were the knives? Those big, scary knives that looked like they could be used to kill someone? The footsteps were getting closer and panicked Atsumu grabbed the first thing in front of him, spinning around and raising it defensively, a yell on his lips as he was ready to charge. Only to stop. 

He expected a hideous monster. Maybe a cyclops who was waiting for him to wake up so that he could torture Atsumu before he ate him. Maybe it was a weird cyclops that likes to pretend it was more ‘sophisticated’ as it would try to ‘prepare’ his dinner properly and set it up on the table. That could be what the table was for. 

Atsumu was sorely mistaken as the person who stood in front of him was no hideous monster but a boy who looked to be his age. 

‘A beautiful boy.’ A voice whispered in his head. 

The voice was right but that was not the point. 

The boy in front of him was dressed in all black, which was an uncanny choice seeing that it looked bright enough to be boiling outside. And he was really pretty. He really was. He had dark tousled curls, dark eyes, two moles on his forehead, and a frown on his lips when he sees Atsumu standing in his kitchen. 

He looked at Atsumu and then up at his weapon. 

“What exactly do you wish to accomplish with a pan?” He drawled out, looking at Atsumu as if he was stupid. 

Atsumu was not stupid. He just feels the need to say it in case there happens to be someone doubting him. He was extremely smart and capable. 

He just happens to, at times, do silly things. Like now when he unknowingly grabs a pan and tries to rush at the ‘monster’ to defend himself. A stupid fry pan. 

“Once you’re done acting stupid you can come to eat. Put that thing back where it belongs. Right. Where. It. Belongs.” The boy grits out the last word, glaring at him as if he would kill Atsumu if he so much as puts the pan anywhere else except the counter. 

He was almost tempted to but Atsumu was hungry. He was always hungry but currently, he felt like he hadn’t eaten in years. He eyed the table but didn’t approach. He didn’t trust him. He was still wary. For all, he knew this could be a disguise, a trick by using the mist, something he had seen Suna do so many times whenever he played a prank on Atsumu, and he was about to be the lunch. 

As if sensing his distrust, the boy looked at him and rolled his eyes, scowling as well as if Atsumu’s hesitance and defensive stance was nothing more than an annoyance to him. 

“You’re of no importance to me that I need to harm you. You can either eat and ask what you want or you can stay there and keep quiet.” 

What an unwelcoming monster. Usually, the monsters tried to be polite and invite him over so that they could eat him up. Naturally, their attempts were futile. Atsumu was simply too powerful. 

Atsumu hesitated before slowly making his way to the table. His plate seemed to be magically filled with food and he only started to eat after he saw the boy take a bite. Not poisoned then. But it’s not like it would matter even if he was poisoned. He was a hero of Olympus. He had done enough heroic things to guarantee him Elysium. 

He studied the boy in front of him while he ate. He seemed completely unbothered by Atsumu’s stare and was more busy eating. 

The boy kept on eating even as Atsumu kept on staring at him. It would make anyone uncomfortable but the boy seemed unaffected. 

“Who are you?” Atsumu finally asked. 

The boy paused his eating and gave him a look that clearly screamed that he thought Atsumu was some sort of moron. Again, Atsumu felt offended. 

“So now you ask my name? Is this what heroes are like now? Idiots? Should you not have asked who I was or tried to guess who I was when you saw me?” He said. 

Atsumu frowned at him. Yeah, this boy was no monster. An asshole maybe but definitely no monster. 

Whatever he saw in Atsumu’s face must have amused him because he smirked (which made him look even more attractive but that is not the point.) 

“My name is Kiyoomi.” 

The boy, Kiyoomi, looked at him expectantly as if waiting for Atsumu to say something. 

“Atsumu.” 

Kiyoomi nodded at him. 

“It’s not nice to meet you but there’s nothing to do about it. Let’s try our best to not kill each other okay?” 

* * *

Atsumu had never heard of the island where he was stranded with this asshole. Kiyoomi says it was called Ogygia and had, once again, given him a look when Atsumu voiced out that he had no idea what that means. 

“Are all the current demi gods stupid or are you just the exception?” 

He had turned deaf to Atsumu’s whines and walked away, claiming he had more important things to do than teach geography to a quote, ‘obnoxious, stupid brat’. Colorful choice of insults. 

Later on, after hours and hours of Atsumu begging, Kiyoomi finally relented and told him. He was stuck on an island that was not known to any mortal man. No mortal, except a demigod, had ever been on this island. He said that this island lied somewhere in the Mediterranean, although he was not so sure of the exact location of it as it had been a while since he had been off this island. 

Atsumu didn’t need to ask him what he meant by ‘a while’. He knew Kiyoomi wasn’t human. Kiyoomi may look his age and may even wear clothes that any boy his age would, nevertheless, something about him felt different. His face looked timeless, yet Atsumu knew from the moment he spoke that Kiyoomi was not a teenager but someone who was far, far older. 

Perhaps even as old as the Olympian gods. 

He had then asked for ways to contact people. Maybe some drachmas so he could use them to send an Iris message to the camp and tell people where he was. Help would surely arrive then. Or perhaps there was some other way off the island. 

Kiyoomi had just stopped his work and stared at him for a few seconds before shrugging. 

“There’s no way to contact anyone. The only way off this island is when the Gods feel like plucking you away.” 

He ignored Atsumu’s shouts and questions. Simply putting on his gloves and kneeling to pluck vegetables to cook. 

“You’re free to roam around this island. You’re even free to try to get out any way you want. It would be highly amusing to see how stupid you look as you fail. Do try to make the escapes entertaining.” 

Atsumu glared at him and turned away, marching off. Making sure to kick up some dirt as he left so that it would spray right on Kiyoomi’s clothes. He smirked when he heard Kiyoomi curse out loud at his actions. Good, he thought savagely, let him feel a bit of the frustration I feel. 

Kiyoomi did not lie. Atsumu was truly free to roam around the island. No area was off-limits to him. The beach, the forest, and the little lake and waterfall that lied deep in the heart of the forest. He could go anywhere he wanted. He didn’t think Kiyoomi would even mind if Atsumu didn’t come back to the cave. He might even be glad. 

Atsumu roamed around the island trying to familiarize himself with this place and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t taken aback by how stunning it was. The greenery and the pretty flowers of the forest, the beautiful beach with the white sand and the endless blue of the ocean in front of him, the clear blue sky, and the cool winds that blew. This was truly a paradise. This must be what the Isles of Blest looked like because Atsumu could not think of any other place that could be as beautiful as Ogygia. 

Yet, regardless of how pretty it was, Atsumu could not stay here. There was a war going on and they needed him back home. The last thing he remembered was being on a boat with Bokuto and Kuroo escaping after setting off a bomb at the yacht a bunch of monsters resided before something landed on his feet and blasted him away. 

He knew Bokuto would be fine. Bokuto was the son of Poseidon. Getting blasted into the water would be more advantageous to him than detrimental. He was strong and capable. The one he was more worried about was Kuroo. Water was the territory of Poseidon and the God of Sea was certainly not fond of his older brother’s child. He just hoped Bokuto pulls through and somehow saves Kuroo. 

Then there was Oikawa, the son of Aphrodite. He was Atsumu’s friend. One of his closest friends but you’d never see Atsumu admit it out loud as it would only make that boy smug. Oikawa wasn’t much of a fighter. He could hold his own in a fight, but he was not a person you’d want to send on a quest. With his disappearance, Atsumu was worried that Oikawa would do something stupid like try to go out and look for him. His hopes lay on Iwaizumi, who would be able to stop him if he tried to do anything overly dangerous. 

Lastly, his stupid, idiotic twin brother. They’ve been by each other’s side their entire life except for the brief missions they’d have now and then to destroy more enemy bases. They never went this long without each other. It made Atsumu feel off balance. People said that Osamu was the better twin. The well behaved and polite one who was less likely to jump into danger. They were all wrong. Osamu was exactly like him. He just happens to be better at holding himself back, unlike Atsumu. 

Atsumu knew exactly how Osamu was feeling now. Worried, antsy, scared. He didn’t want Osamu to end up doing something dangerous for him. He didn’t want Osamu to end up hurting himself just for him. 

He hoped Suna would knock some sense into him. He didn’t know why (lies) but for some reason, the son of Hecate seems to have a soft spot for his brother. It also helped that Osamu actually listened to Suna, and be held back by him. He really hopes Suna is using all of his privileges right now to make sure Osamu does not do anything that would land him in a worse situation than the one Atsumu is in. 

There was one more person but it was too painful to even think of him. 

Shinsuke. 

Beautiful, caring Shinsuke who was someone Atsumu loved so much. Has always loved it since he was a child and was loved back. Shinsuke would never do anything reckless. He was the calm one. He was the head of the Demeter cabin. He had people who needed looking after. Shinsuke would never abandon them and run off to look for him. At least, he hoped that would be the case. 

He hoped Shinsuke stayed safe. Atsumu didn’t know what he would do if Shinsuke was somehow hurt because of him. 

Atsumu clenched his fists and walked back towards the cave. He would try again. He’d pester Kiyoomi until the boy broke. He knew there had to be some other way off of this island than to simply rely on the Gods. He’d find a path himself if needed. He was the son of Hermes, the god of roads and travel, and he would build a path on his own if needed to find his way home. 

* * *

Kiyoomi was, in simple words, an asshole. There was no other way to put it. He’d call Atsumu ‘annoying’ or ‘idiot’ whenever Atsumu asked him a question. This was especially when he pushed Atsumu (glare at him threateningly till he got to it) to do a chore and Atsumu somehow messes up. He’d end up getting scolded by Kiyoomi for doing something wrong. He didn’t pull out all the weeds. Or maybe he broke a plate- there's still shards of glass clean it properly! -or maybe it was because he just existed in the same room as he did. Living with him was hell. 

Despite that Kiyoomi didn’t send Atsumu away. On the contrary, he seemed to ask Atsumu questions about things. Things that are not related to the world of gods or demigods, but things about humans. HE asked about the year and months. He asked about his home. He asked what was it like in the human world. Those were the only time Kiyoomi looked at him with something other than disgust or anger. He looked intrigued whenever Atsumu told him about machines that humans used. The most amusing reaction being when he went all sparkly-eyed after Atsumu told him about dishwashers and vacuum cleaners. 

It wasn’t that Kiyoomi or Atsumu needed to do all these things. Atsumu knew that he had powers as well as some sort of magical things that could do the chores for him. He had seen it before when he came back to the cave (Kiyoomi had forced him to walk all the way to get water) and saw that dishes were floating in the air as they moved towards the table. He could clearly use whatever abilities he had to do everything. 

Atsumu had voiced it out once and had gotten (as expected) a scathing reply. 

“Do you find it hard to do your own chores? Have you been so spoiled that even cleaning a plate is hard for you? Is this what they teach demi gods at that camp of yours?” 

Atsumu scowled and went back to scrubbing his plates. 

Kiyoomi went on doing chores without his magic. He liked to cook and clean. He’d done on a mask and snap on his gloves when he grabbed his broom and mop. He had a special pair of dark gloves he used when he was out in the gardens plucking fruits. He’d rarely rely on his magic and Atsumu noticed that he’d been using his magic lesser every day since Atsumu had arrived. 

It was annoying, but Atsumu tolerated doing what was asked of him. Perhaps this would be a way for him to loosen Kiyoomi up. Enough so that the boy would tell him another way off the island. Yet, every time, Kiyoomi would reply with the same thing. 

“Whenever the Gods feel like it. There’s nothing more to it.” 

It frustrated Atsumu to no end. 

There was a war going on and he was a soldier. They needed him on the front line against the titans. Not Kiyoomi with his stupid house chores. People were relying on him. 

The bland responses bothered him too much. His temper got worse as the days passed by. He’d snap at Kiyoomi even more and the boy would snap in return. He was not afraid of Atsumu and did not even try to hide the fact that he was displeased with Atsumu being here. Yes, well that made the two of them. 

Kiyoomi was ruthless, however, he seemed to know when to leave Atsumu alone. When to not push him too much or not bother him to do something. He asked Atsumu various questions, yet never broached the topics regarding his family and camp. It was always the most mundane things they’d talk about. 

He supposes that it was Kiyoomi’s own way of being sympathetic to his situation. It made Atsumu feel a bit guilty for how much he snapped at Kiyoomi. It made him want to behave better. 

But it had been far too long since he had been stuck on this island. Kiyoomi had said that time moves differently in Ogygia. Days in the mortal world could be weeks here and vice versa. How long has it been since he’s been here? What if it had been months in his world? Or worse, years? 

The resentment towards Kiyoomi and his situation kept on building up. 

Until one day he lashes out. 

“Can you stop? Can you not see I hate it here? I don’t want to do all these fucking stupid tasks! I want to go home! I want to go back to my family! I want to get off this shithole!” 

He didn’t care. He just needed to get this out. He just needed to stop feeling so angry. 

He hadn’t realized that what he said could hurt Kiyoomi until he looked at the boy. 

He had never seen the boy so somber. So devoid of any emotion. His dark eyes looked flat. Cold and dead. He just stares at Atsumu. 

“At least you have the assurance that there are people who love you and who are looking for you. At least you have a home you want to return to. This has been my home for thousands of years because I am the son of a Titan. This is my punishment. This is my prison and my home. And I am alone. Forgotten by all and loved by none.” 

Kiyoomi walks out of the cave and doesn’t return for hours. The dinner on the table gets cold. 

Atsumu had tossed and turned the entire night feeling horribly guilty. The guilt just making it unable for him to fall asleep. He waited and waited for Kiyoomi to come back. For what? He didn’t know. He knows he should apologize. That is the right thing. But how? 

When Kiyoomi returns the sky had started to lighten up and he had gone straight to his bed. He had refused to even spare a glance at Atsumu. 

The next morning Kiyoomi hadn’t woken him up with his usual kick and a reminder to make his bed. In fact, Kiyoomi didn’t even look at him the entire day. He went on his day and left Atsumu to himself. 

He hated feeling like this. He knew it was his fault. He was the one who snapped at him and behaved like an ass. Kiyoomi was an asshole but he did his best to put up with Atsumu. Atsumu had only been thinking about himself. He never stopped to consider Kiyoomi’s situation. So alone on this island with no one to accompany him until Atsumu came along. How did he feel? 

He should apologize but Atsumu had never been good at that. 

How does he apologize? 

The next day as Kiyoomi digs up in his garden to plant potatoes Atsumu joins him by his side. Kiyoomi stills for a moment before starting up his work again. 

“There’s this strawberry field back at camp that’s mostly tended by the children of Demeter. Usually, most of us are told to keep away from it after that time during a capture the flag when we almost destroyed the field. Needless to say, the children of Demeter were not happy at all about this.” Atsumu laughs. “Honestly it’s good that they made sure to keep us all away from that place because we’d mess it up so much. But I have a friend. Son of Demeter and sometimes he’d ask me to help him. I was terrible at it but it was pretty. It was really pretty there.” 

There was no point to this conversation besides offering Kiyoomi a piece of his life and a story. Something that Kiyoomi had never asked from him before but Atsumu had willingly chosen to give him. Atsumu was terrible at apologies but he was good at telling Kiyoomi things he wanted to hear. 

Kiyoomi didn’t turn away. Instead, he subtly shifted towards him and glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. 

“But you know the prettiest, and weirdest, garden I’ve ever seen was Persephone’s. When I was thirteen, I got dragged there with Kuroo during a quest. Persephone’s garden was oddly fascinating.” 

Kiyoomi had stopped his work and stared at Atsumu, his eyes shining again with curiosity and eagerness as always. It made Atsumu smile. 

And so, he spoke. 

* * *

That conversation seemed to change something between them. They seemed to be more...cordial with each other now. They talked more. They were still Atsumu and Kiyoomi meaning that they still argued but now their argument resembled banters between friends. 

Yet, Atsumu talked more. 

He tells him stories from the camp. He told him stories of Capture-the-Flag games and how he had stolen things, including a live mine, to help his cabin win the game numerous times. He tells him about his friends; Bokuto, Kuroo, and Oikawa, and the story of how they became friends after being thrown in a dangerous situation during a quest. He tells him about the stupid things his friends did include that one-time Bokuto broke Kuroo’s nose by mistake after the Son of Hades thought it would be funny to scare him using his zombies. They had just finished a horror movie and it was decided unanimously that Bokuto should not be allowed to watch horror movies again. 

He tells him about his twin. How they ran from the minotaur when they were only nine. How terrifying it was to run across the forest, blindly in the dark, trying to find the camp. Admitting that he had been so terrified that he would die. He was only a child. And then Osamu had slipped and twisted his ankle. Atsumu had carried his brother all the way to the camp despite Osamu’s protest to leave him there. Atsumu could never do that. He would never abandon his brother. He’d rather die than ever leave Osamu like that. 

He tells him about Shinsuke. In the beginning, it had ached to talk about him. Atsumu thought he would choke. But as the days passed by it became easier. It was easier to talk about how they met and that Shinsuke was the kindest person he’d ever met. He’d have said that he was the prettiest as well but that was no longer the truth. He tells him how they broke up because of the war. Everyone in the camp seemed to wait for the day they’d get together again. 

“He sounds like a lovely person.” Kiyoomi said as they both trudged up the forest. 

“He is.” 

“can’t be too smart if he likes you.” 

“What the- I'm amazing Omi!” 

The nickname had started as a way to annoy Kiyoomi but now it's stuck. Atsumu didn’t know when Kiyoomi had become Omi to him. 

Maybe it was when Atsumu started talking to him because he wanted to and not just when Kiyoomi asked him questions. Or maybe it was when Kiyoomi finally started talking about his own past. 

At first, it was simple things like how he liked drawing and music. Painting was messy, he claimed, but drawing was easier. It didn’t get too many things on his hand. Music was calming. It soothed him. He had a pretty voice too. He hummed occasionally while cooking and it made Atsumu stop and stare at him every time. 

Then he shows Atsumu his books. A huge room filled to the brim with books. Ancient ones as well as books that are only a few decades older. At Atsumu’s surprised look he said that sometimes Hermes would drop by and leave things for him. Most of the time it happened to be books because he liked to read. (Atsumu was offended that his dad never left gifts for him. He needed to talk with his own father!) There were books in different languages but most had one thing in common. They seemed to be fiction. 

“Fiction...makes me feel like I’m somewhere else. It’s nice.” 

The rare occurrence of seeing Kiyoomi excited was when he would talk about his books. He talked about them with such passion that it made him look so pretty. So fucking pretty. 

Kiyoomi taught him things. He showed him herbs you could find easily for medicinal use. Nothing too serious of an injury but light ones. He took him with him to the forest to collect mushrooms and other things they’d use to cook. He showed him how to cook fish with just salt and fire. 

“Omi we should have met way before so that I wouldn’t have had to eat crap during the quests and instead had these amazing survival skills thanks to you.” 

“What do you mean? You’re still terrible at it. You handed me salt instead of sugar yesterday.” 

“Give me a break! I am trying.” 

When Kiyoomi finally talked about his family Atsumu had sat silently and listened. He talked about Atlas, his father, who was punished to hold up the sky. His siblings whose faces he doesn’t seem to remember anymore. 

“Not that it really matters if I’m being honest. We were never that close.” Kiyoomi said as they sat in Kiyoomi’s library. “My father…. I won’t say I was fond of him. But I didn’t hate him. I guess that’s why I helped him during the war with the Olympians.” 

“Is that why you were sent here? Because you went against the Olympians?” 

Kiyoomi shrugged, “Perhaps. Or perhaps the Gods didn’t want to risk having someone around who could help their enemies running around. Not that I cared about helping anyone. I just...it doesn’t matter.” 

He acted like it didn’t bother him but Atsumu knew it did. He could see the yearning in Kiyoomi’s eyes when he told him stories of his own world. He looked so eager and so excited to hear more. To learn more about the things that Atsumu took for granted. 

But he is never sad. He never sees Kiyoomi wallow in sadness over being stuck here. He goes through the day as if he is content being there even when Atsumu can see he isn’t. He wonders how he does it. How can he be happy even though he is stuck here? 

Atsumu never asks him. He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to see Kiyoomi like that ever again. Cold, sad, and dead. 

Kiyoomi is better when he is like this. When he is getting mad at Atsumu because Atsumu is teasing him or he is humming along in his kitchen happily. It makes Atsumu feel happy when he sees Kiyoomi is happy. 

* * *

Kiyoomi liked star gazing. Atsumu finds that out when he asks Kiyoomi what he does when he leaves the cave at night. 

“I just look at the stars.” 

He joins him one night. Approaching Kiyoomi quietly, who sits alone on the sand gazing up at the stars in the night sky. Usually, Atsumu would loudly announce his arrival but there was just something that seemed so delicate about Kiyoomi right now that Atsumu quietly sat down beside him. He looked at Kiyoomi who didn’t even look at him. 

He looked so content and at peace. And beautiful. He looked so beautiful. He had always been beautiful to Atsumu since the first day he saw him. Even when he hated Kiyoomi he could never deny his beauty. But this Kiyoomi, the one that sits beside him now bathed in the moonlight, seemed to be the most beautiful of them all. 

It made Atsumu’s heart lurch painfully. Even more so when he sees Kiyoomi’s lips quirk up as he senses Atsumu beside him. 

Gods of Olympus he was the most beautiful thing Atsumu had ever seen. Even Aphrodite herself could not compare to Kiyoomi’s beauty. 

“Sit down Atsumu.” He tells him. 

Atsumu sits down beside Kiyoomi who starts to point at the sky and talk. He points constellations out to him and tells their stories. 

He patiently shows him Orion and tells him the story of the Giant hunter who befriended the goddess Artemis. Displeased his mother, Gaea, had summoned a giant scorpion that killed Orion. He points out Cassiopeia and Andromeda. Mother and Daughter. Queen and Princess. The former who had offended Poseidon and caused grave danger to her daughter, basically sentencing her to death, until the hero Perseus had saved her. 

They spend the entire night under the night sky. Staring up at the sky as Kiyoomi offers him more stories of the stars. 

“I’d like it,” Kiyoomi whispers. “To be a star. A constellation. I’d like to be up there in the night sky so then maybe I could see the world from there.” 

He sounded...sad. 

Atsumu didn’t like it. Besides, Kiyoomi could never be a star. 

“Stars don’t fit you. You’d be the moon.” Atsumu blurts out. 

Kiyoomi freezes and quickly turns to him. He looked so surprised. Just as surprised as Atsumu felt at what he said. They both stare at each other for a long time before Atsumu turns away. Cheeks heating up in embarrassment. 

They don’t look at each other again but they stay there on the beach. Spending the night looking at the sky, side by side, shoulder to shoulder. 

* * *

Atsumu’s life had always been chaotic. At least, most of what he remembered had been chaotic. He doesn’t remember much of what had been when his mother had still been alive. He remembers moving from foster care to foster care with his brother. 

‘They’re too much to handle.’ Would be the complaints. 

Atsumu would agree only it really wasn’t their fault. It was the monsters. They’d always find them and try to attack them. Atsumu and Osamu may not be the sons of any Big Three but they were powerful. They’d attract almost as many monsters as Kuroo and Bokuto did. It had been chaotic and hard to try to survive the attacks before they had found the Camp and learned how to fight. 

Even then, the Camp wasn’t any less of a chaos. It was hard to learn how to fight. The quests were even more dangerous than the monsters. 

He never knew what peace was until Ogygia. 

It’s peaceful to wake up every day and not worry if there would be a monster to fight today. Or who to send for an ambush to destroy another titan base because it might as well be a death sentence. It was stressful. It’s nice to simply walk around and do menial tasks to occupy himself. 

It’s nice to be with Kiyoomi. It’s fun to be with him here. 

He liked talking to Kiyoomi but he liked listening to Kiyoomi even more. He likes the little things Kiyoomi would talk about. He liked drawing out the little laughs from Kiyoomi and then tease him for it while the other boy denied it. He would scowl at Atsumu whenever he teased him. But his reactions were too amusing for Atsumu to stop. 

Only a few weeks ago he had seemed so eager to get off this island and return to the camp. Not that he didn’t want to go home because he did. But things were so different now. He did want to return home but he didn’t want to leave Kiyoomi behind here. He would be all alone. He would have no one. Again. 

Kiyoomi never explicitly mentioned it but Atsumu could gather from what he said from time to time that Kiyoomi wasn’t always alone here. There were people here before. People who stayed here even if it was briefly. Sometimes, Kiyoomi would talk about people but never mention their names. Once he realized what he was doing he would stop and change the conversation. Atsumu never stopped him from doing that. There was something heartbreaking about the way Kiyoomi would talk about them. Atsumu didn’t like that. He didn’t like to see him sad. 

So, he spent his days on the island by Kiyoomi’s side. Helping him and learning as much as he could from him. He’d finally learn how to properly plant vegetables and not ruin it while he’s doing the job. He could now recognize which plant could be used for medicines and which are dangerous. Kiyoomi had some weapons in storage and would help Atsumu with training. Kiyoomi, it turns out, was really good with swords and even better with a bow. Good enough that he could even defeat Atsumu multiple times. 

“You suck.” Kiyoomi states bluntly, looking down at Atsumu with faint amusement. 

Atsumu lies on the ground, panting and glaring at Kiyoomi while his sword lays a few feet away from him. 

It really was unfair that Kiyoomi was better than him. And he didn’t even use magic. 

That was truly embarrassing. But...it was nice. It was nice to see the way Kiyoomi gloat whenever he defeated Atsumu on a one-on-one. Kiyoomi was an ass. Even more so when it came to combats. Atsumu was no Hinata Shoyo when it came to archery. He knew he wasn’t as good as the children of Apollo; however, he was decent enough. Kiyoomi was more than decent. He was much, much better than most of the Apollo cabin. 

“That’s not how you do it. Hold it like this.” Kiyoomi stands behind him, reaching out to fix Atsumu’s hold on his bow. 

Atsumu stops breathing as he stands rigid when Kiyoomi touches his hand. Kiyoomi didn’t like touching. He used to vehemently avoid touching Atsumu in the early days but now he wouldn’t even frown when their hands would brush. 

He stood so close. Close enough that if Atsumu turns to look at him he could... 

He doesn’t. He follows Kiyoomi’s instructions and practices his shooting. And if he would intentionally screw things up so he Kiyoomi would reach out and touch him again then there was no way to prove it. He just happens to make some mistakes. 

He liked to read with Kiyoomi too. Curling up on one of the chairs in Kiyoomi’s library as they both sat with different books. Kiyoomi would read. Atsumu would pretend to read as he stares at Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi would sit by the window with a book in hand and a cup of tea on the window sill. There was something about the way the light would hit his face that made it impossible for Atsumu to look away from him. He’d quickly look away when Kiyoomi would look at him. 

They’d spent most of the nights on the beach together. In silence and just staring at the stars as they sat shoulder to shoulder. So close. Sometimes, during these nights he sees Kiyoomi’s hand which was so close to his, and ache to reach out. 

He never does. Touching him like that would mean something. It would make whatever this was so much more real. It was frightening. 

So, he spends his days quietly with Kiyoomi. Enjoying this peace for however long he gets to have it. 

* * *

Good things aren’t meant to last. Heroes don’t get to be happy for too long. They are Greeks. Their history is built on tragedies. Atsumu knew that. He didn’t know why he thought he could be an exception. 

Atsumu’s peaceful life ends one night on the beach of Ogygia when he finally let his curiosity get the best of him and asks Kiyoomi about the one thing he thought he never would. 

“Omi?” 

“Hmm?” 

It was a testament to the fact that Kiyoomi was now, perhaps, a bit fond of Atsumu when he no longer snaps at him or scowls at him at the usage of the nickname. He answered it as Atsumu was calling him by his name. It almost makes him smile. 

“You mentioned about people coming here before...who were they?” Atsumu asks hesitantly. 

Sometimes, Kiyoomi wouldn’t say anything when Atsumu would ask something. That was when Atsumu knew that Kiyoomi didn’t want to talk about it. He’d quickly change the topic to distract him. He thought it would be the same again. Kiyoomi doesn’t speak. Atsumu was just about to laugh it off and shift the conversation when he hears Kiyoomi take a deep breath. 

“Demigods. Heroes just like you. Over the thousands of years that I’ve been here, the Olympians would send Heroes here. They’d stay here for a while and then...they’d leave.” 

“Why?” 

“Because,” Kiyoomi said sounding so pained and sad that Atsumu wanted him to stop. He didn’t like to see Kiyoomi like this. “They had duties. They had other people they loved. They had others waiting for them. Whatever affection or care they had for me wasn’t enough. It was too little compared to what they felt for the ones waiting for them.” 

Kiyoomi looked at him and smiled. “Just like you.” 

Atsumu craved to see Kiyoomi smile. He would do the silliest of things to make the boy smile or laugh. Not like this though. This was a smile that was full of pain. Atsumu hated this. Kiyoomi’s smile was precious. His laugh was musical. They made Atsumu happy. They weren’t supposed to look like this. Kiyoomi should only have happy smiles. Not this beautiful, broken one. 

“Omi-” Atsumu gets cut off when Kiyoomi stands up all of a sudden. Looking pale and shocked as he stared at whatever was behind Atsumu. 

Atsumu turns to see a boat waiting for him, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. 

For the next few seconds, they’re both shellshocked. Then Kiyoomi reaches out and pulls him up, quickly rushing towards the boat. 

“Come on! Hurry up! The boat is here! We need to hurry in case something happens!” 

Atsumu is too shocked to even say anything. The boat is here. His way off the island is finally here. He should be happy. He should be ecstatic. Kiyoomi shouldn’t have to pull Atsumu all the way to the boat. Atsumu should be running all the way to the boat himself. Isn’t this what he had been waiting for? 

Then why did he want to run back to the cave? Why did he feel like this? 

“Omi I-” 

“We have no time to waste! People are waiting for you!” 

“But I-” 

“Your family is waiting for you. Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa, Kita and your brother. Osamu needs you. They all need you. Olympus needs you! You need to get on it before they change their minds!” 

“If I don’t to?” He screams. Pushing Kiyoomi away and stepping back. “What if I want to stay here?” 

“You don’t want that.” Kiyoomi replies, not even looking back at him. 

“You don’t know that.” 

“I do.” 

“Omi-” 

“You’d hate yourself if you stay here. You know you would. You’d hate to be so selfish and leave people who need you. And your twin. You could never leave Osamu. You know that. I can’t bear it. I can’t bear to see you hate yourself because of me.” 

Kiyoomi turns to him and reaches out to hold his hand again. Atsumu had wanted. He had wanted to hold his hand for so long. But not like this. Not with Kiyoomi sad and leading him towards his way off the island. Atsumu follows him because it is the truth. He could never abandon his family. He could never abandon Osamu. They may have all the siblings but in a way, Osamu was all he had. The same went for Osamu. 

But Kiyoomi was important to him too. He grew to be important to Atsumu. He couldn’t see it anymore. A life where Kiyoomi wasn’t part of it was something that Atsumu didn’t even want to consider. 

Kiyoomi is... 

“I’ll come back. I’ll come back to you. Or find a way to get you off the island.” Atsumu vowes. 

Kiyoomi huffs a laugh. “No one finds Ogygia again. And the Gods will never let me be free.” 

“I don’t care. I’ll do anything. You’ll be free one day. I’ll do it. I swear on Riv-” 

Kiyoomi quickly stops Atsumu from saying any more by slapping his hand over Atsumu’s mouth. 

“Are you insane?” He glares at him. “Do you know what happens to people who break their vows sworn on the Styx? Do you want to damn yourself like that?” 

It doesn’t matter. Styx or not Atsumu has made a vow and he would keep it. No matter what it takes. 

He grins at Kiyoomi. This will be the last time. The last time he gets to annoy Kiyoomi for a very long time. 

“Worried about me, sweetheart?” 

Kiyoomi scowls at him and pushes him onto the boat. “You are so damn annoying Miya Atsumu!” 

Atsumu laughs watching as Kiyoomi tries to not smile. He is going to remember this. How Kiyoomi looks when he is frustrated at Atsumu. The way Kiyoomi is looking at him right now as if he is trying to memorize Atsumu’s face before he leaves. 

It hurts. It really hurts. 

And Atsumu doesn’t even hesitate to grab Kiyoomi’s hand and pull him close, leaning in to kiss him. Kiyoomi doesn’t even protest against it. He reaches out to grab Atsumu’s shoulder and kiss him back. How long has Atsumu wondered what it was like to kiss Kiyoomi? How long? Now he’s here and it’s perfect. His lips were so soft and he tasted like sweets. The same sweets they were both nibbling on before they came to the beach. Kiyoomi holds him tightly. As if he didn’t want to let him go. 

When they parted, Atsumu was surprised to see Kiyoomi had tears in his eyes. Kiyoomi always seemed so standoffish even when they became friends. He still seemed like he was so far away. 

But here he was crying for Atsumu. 

Atsumu is truly a horrible person for thinking that Kiyoomi looks stunning when he looks like this. Crying and looking at Atsumu so fondly. As if Atsumu was someone precious to him. As if...he loved him as Atsumu loves him. 

“I’m sorry I lied to you.” Kiyoomi says. 

“You lied to me?” 

“About how to get off this island. I told you it’s only when the Gods want you to. In truth, the way off this island was always about me. This boat would only appear if I fell in love with you.” 

The Gods were cruel. They were all cruel and it included his father. To trap him here. To make him love someone only to snatch him away from him. They were all cruel. 

He can’t even fathom the pain Kiyoomi has been suffering for all these years. All for something that he didn’t even want to do. Something he felt he had to because he was indebted to his father. 

Then Kiyoomi steps away from and smiles. “Goodbye Miya Atsumu. You were a pain in my ass.” 

“‘Were’ huh? Kinda glad we didn’t kill each other huh?” 

“As if you could harm me. I’m better than you with the sword and bow.” 

“Hey!” 

Kiyoomi laughs and Atsumu smiles at him. This was what he would take away. This is what he would fight for. So that one day, one day, he will see this again. He will hear Kiyoomi laugh again. He would see him truly happy again and not like this. 

“Next time we meet Omi I’ll tell you the words okay? Wait for me!” 

“You’re asking me to wait?” 

“Well between the two of us you’re the more patient one.” 

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. 

The boat starts to move. Atsumu fights the urge to jump off the boat. He needs to do this. It’s taking everything for Kiyoomi to not ask him to stay. Kiyoomi is trying. He is letting him go for his family and willing to suffer from being alone all over again. Just because he loves Atsumu. 

“You better not fall for any other Hero Omi! Watch me! I’ll be back!” He points at him. 

Kiyoomi says nothing. He raises his hand and waves. 

Atsumu watches him until the island disappears. 

“I’ll find you Omi. No matter what it takes. I swear it on River Styx.” 

* * *

When Atsumu arrives at the camp it was already daytime. By the placement of the sun, he could tell it was almost noon. 2 people were waiting by the shore. No, not waiting. They were guarding. Two demigods that were standing there, swords and shields raised, as they waited for Atsumu to arrive to attack him. It changed once they got a closer look at him. They lowered their weapon in surprise and shared a look before one of them ran back to the camp. 

By the time his boat had docked, more people were swarming in. He could see Chiron looking relieved at the sight of him but it was his friends whom he looked at. His friends were rushing at him screaming his name loudly. 

Atsumu grinned as he stepped off the boat and they all pounced on him as soon as they could. Atsumu laughs as he stumbles back from their weight. Their words were a jumble of curses at him and thanking the deities for bringing him back. Bokuto was the one who was grinning, Kuroo tried to look mad, Oikawa was flat out wailing loudly saying that Atsumu was horrible for worrying him to the point it started to affect his beauty. But they all looked so relieved and happy to see him. He’d feel the same if the position were reversed. 

“Atsumu!” Osamu steps out from the crowd looking absolutely horrible. 

That sounds terrible to say because they were identical twins so it would mean that he looked terrible. But this wasn’t Atsumu teasing him. Osamu truly looked horrible. The T-shirt he wore looked crumpled up as if he hadn’t changed it in a while. His hair was messy and he had dark bags underneath his eyes as if he hadn’t slept for a long time. He probably hadn’t. 

His friends had barely stepped away before his brother ran towards him and pulled him into a hug. 

Atsumu wraps his arms around his twin and hugged him tightly. When they were six, Atsumu’s mother had told him that he was the older twin. 

“You were born two minutes before he was. You’ve been alone for two minutes but Osamu has never spent a second without you by his side. Always be with him Atsumu. You’re the older brother. You have to protect him.” 

This was the longest they went by without each other. There had been a hole in his chest ever since he had been separated from Osamu. Now it was better. He still felt empty but it wasn’t like before. This was a different sort of emptiness. But the joy from seeing his brother again overwhelmed him. 

“You idiot! Do you know how worried I was? I should have swallowed you up in mother’s womb. You’re going to cause me premature gray hairs.” Osamu scowls as he pulls away but refuses to let go of him. As if he was worried that Atsumu would vanish as soon as he let go. 

Atsumu really feels sorry for worrying his brother so much along with his friends. 

“You’re already halfway there.” Atsumu joked. 

Osamu punches him. 

“Sorry Sorry. I really couldn’t find a way to tell you guys where I was. I was...well it doesn’t matter. I’m back now!” 

“If you ever do that again I swear I will kill you myself.” 

“Sure.” Atsumu drawls, grinning at his brother. Osamu would kill anyone who’d even try to harm Atsumu. 

“Welcome back Atsumu.” Suna says. He stood behind Osamu and seemed to be in much, much better shape than Osamu was. 

“Yo Sunarin thanks for looking after this idiot. He looks like shit and I’m pretty sure he’d be dead if it weren’t for you.” Atsumu says. 

Osamu scowls while Suna smirks. 

“Atsumu.” Someone calls out to him. 

Atsumu knows that voice. There’s only one person who would call out to him like that. Relieved and adoration. 

Atsumu looks behind his brother to see Shinsuke. He looked better than Osamu did but his appearance was off. Shinsuke was always put together but it was clear to Atsumu that he hadn’t been resting or looking after himself properly. He looked exhausted. Yet, he looked so beautiful. Shinsuke always looked beautiful. Atsumu considered Shinsuke his own personal sun. He brightened up Atsumu’s life since the moment they met each other when they were children. 

It hadn’t really hit him till he sees Shinsuke that his feelings had drastically changed. Before he’d look at Shinsuke and he would yearn to reach out to him and hold him. It’s not the same now. He no longer feels that yearning and aches. Instead, he feels relieved to see him. The same way he felt when he saw his friends and brother. His love had changed but he still cared for Shinsuke. 

Atsumu moves away from Osamu and walks towards him. 

“Hey, Shinsuke.” He greets. 

Shinsuke walks towards him slowly, as if he couldn’t believe Atsumu was here. 

The entire camp seems to stare at them and wait. 

Atsumu is the one to hug Shinsuke when he was close enough. He really did miss him a lot. Shinsuke pauses for a second before he wraps his arms around Atsumu. He didn’t know if Shinsuke expected him to kiss him. Perhaps, he did expect that. But Atsumu couldn’t do that. Not when he still remembers the taste of Kiyoomi’s lips. 

“Thank the Gods you’re okay.” 

“Well,” Atsumu says, grinning. “You know I’ve always said I wanted to see what Elysium looks like. This would have been my chance.” 

Shinsuke pinches him and Atsumu yelps. He keeps on hugging him as if he would vanish again if he lets go. 

“Atsumu.” He whispers. 

“I know Shinsuke. I missed you too.” 

* * *

They haven’t had a dinner like this in a while now. They were all laughing and celebrating Atsumu’s return. His siblings had all hugged him and some of the little ones had also cried. It warmed Atsumu to see that there were so many people who cared for him. 

Some people asked him where he was but Atsumu diverted the topic every time with a joke or something else. It worked every time. The only ones who didn’t look convinced were his brother and Oikawa. Damn the twin thing with knowing each other so well and damn the son of the Goddess of Love who seemed so adept at reading other people’s feelings. 

Chiron summons him before it was time for everyone to head off to their cabin to talk to him. He had debated for a while whether he should tell him the truth. Chiron waited patiently for him and Atsumu knew that if he didn’t want to talk about it Chiron would never force him. 

“Ogygia.” He answers. 

Chiron’s eyes widen. He looks at Atsumu with something akin to pity and pats him gently on the shoulder. 

That night he found it hard to sleep. Ogygia was so much quieter. He’d fall asleep to the lull of the waves or Kiyoomi telling him stories. Once he annoyed the boy to the brink of him wanting to strangle him so that Kiyoomi could just fall asleep in peace. Here, he could hear the snoring of Osamu and a bunch of his siblings. 

Finally, he gave up and got up. Slowly and quietly making his way out of the cabin, checking around the corners to make sure none of the harpies saw him. He makes his way towards the Sound. 

It was quiet there. The only sound is the gentle lapping of the water on the shore. It was a clear sky with the stars and moon. Nothing as pretty as Ogygia but he supposes nothing could ever be. Just like Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi. 

Atsumu swallows roughly as he thinks about him. What was Kiyoomi doing now? What time was it on Ogygia? Was it night? Was Kiyoomi sleeping or was he on the beach staring at the night sky just like Atsumu was now? Did he miss him as much Atsumu missed him? 

Atsumu had had enough of the darkness. He didn’t quite like darkness. But now he thinks he likes it. Darkness is peaceful too. Dark is only when you can see the moon and stars.

* * *

The preparation for the war took up his time. They’d be going against the Titans and the demigods would have to defend Olympus. They needed to plan. They needed to make sure the camp was strongly defended at all times so that another attack like the one a few weeks ago would never happen again. It all kept Atsumu so busy. 

Atsumu was glad. Training and planning would leave him so exhausted that he would just go to sleep. He would be too busy and exhausted to think about other things. Like how he was worried that many of the campers probably won’t make it through the end of the summer. 

And Kiyoomi. 

It kept him busy enough that Atsumu didn’t spend too much time thinking about Kiyoomi because every time he thought about Kiyoomi all he wanted to do was shut down. It would be hard to talk, smile, or do anything because all he could think about was whether Kiyoomi was okay. But how can he expect Kiyoomi to be okay when he was all alone there? He remembers Kiyoomi’s face. He remembers how he tried to look as if he was fine letting Atsumu go. 

Thinking about it made him want to run to Ogygia. He’d have to find a way. Which scared him so much because he didn’t know how. He was scared if he could keep his promise to Kiyoomi of finding a way to get him back. He was scared that it would take years. 

And he was scared that he would forget Kiyoomi. He would forget things that made Kiyoomi who he was. His scowl whenever Atsumu failed to do something. That song he would sometimes hum when he thinks he is alone after he sent Atsumu out to do a chore as he cooks. The color of his eyes which looked black at first but under the sunlight, you’d see hints of green, which somehow made it even more beautiful. The way he would look away, trying to hide his blush whenever Atsumu would blurt out something about his beauty. The softness of his lips and the sweet taste of his kiss. 

He thought he was doing a decent job of hiding his feelings and pretending that everything was fine. He laughed and joked around with his friends. He did his best to help everyone plan things. So, he thought it was fine. 

Until one day Oikawa barged into cabin 11 with Osamu behind him and shooed everyone out. They both marched towards Atsumu and sat down on Osamu’s bed, which was right beside his, and looked at him. 

“So, are you going to tell us what’s going on or do we have to beat it out of you?” Oikawa says. 

It was laughable really because they both knew Atsumu could easily beat Oikawa. That’s why Osamu was there he supposes. 

He could deny. He could say that he was fine and there really was nothing. He knew that they wouldn’t push him (or maybe they would). But perhaps he just needed to share it with someone and he has never been good at keeping secrets from Osamu. And Oikawa was scarily good at reading him as well. 

He begins from the start. Waking up in the cave and meeting Kiyoomi. How he hated it there. Then slowly how he warmed up to living there. He tells them about Kiyoomi and it hurts him. It hurts to talk about how Kiyoomi is so stubborn and foulmouthed with him, but so pretty. He tells them how amazing Kiyoomi was and how Atsumu loved to talk to him, see him smile, and hear his laugh. He tells them of Kiyoomi’s love for stories and stars. He tells them of how Kiyoomi was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

Oikawa stands up abruptly and rushes out of the cabin, leaving the twins staring at him in confusion. He comes back just a few minutes later carrying his sketchpad and pencils. 

He sits back on the bed again and looks at Atsumu. 

“Tell me how he looks.” 

Oikawa listens to him to describe Kiyoomi and keeps on sketching while Osamu sits beside him quietly. When Atsumu finishes speaking he only has to wait for a few minutes before Oikawa tears out the paper and hands it to Atsumu. 

It was a portrait of Kiyoomi. Scowling and pouting at him. It looked so much like him that Atsumu could hear him say, “Miya Atsumu you absolute idiot!” 

“He sounds like an asshole. Suits you. You need someone to put you down like that. I’d like to meet him.” Osamu says. 

“God that would be hard.” Atsumu chokes, trying not to cry. “That would be horrible for me. You and Omi teaming up? I don’t need that shit in my life.” 

They smiled at him and Atsumu smiles back. It feels like this burden had lifted from his shoulder now that he finally told someone about Kiyoomi. He felt that maybe he was not so alone now. He folds up the paper and keeps it with him. He’d take it out and look at it whenever no one was around him. 

He’d find a way to Kiyoomi again. No matter what it takes. Atsumu would find a way to free Kiyoomi again. He'd see the stars and moon with Kiyoomi again. 

* * *

Demigods aren’t fond of dreams. It was known that things they see are usually monsters and really it was not pleasant to see or hear monsters talk about how they plan to kill you. Added that with all the titans that are out to kill Atsumu and his friends? Yeah, truly he was not a fan of dreams 

But Atsumu would dream of good things at times. Painful maybe but good. He dreams of his mom and her warm hugs. Of the delicious food, she would cook for him and his brother all the time. Of her laughter and her voice saying that she would love them forever. 

He dreams of carefree days with his friends. When Kuroo only used his abilities to help them win the capture the flag tournament and not fight titans. When Bokuto would use his power to do cool tricks to try and impress Akaashi and then make them all laugh when he messed up. The bonfires and marshmallows. The songs the children of Apollo sang and they all joined in, most of the time butchering them horribly because they were terrible at singing. 

He dreams of Kiyoomi. 

In his dreams, he is still with Kiyoomi and they’re on the beach again. Kiyoomi is leaning on Atsumu and he’d wrap his arms around the dark-haired boy. There would be dreams where Kiyoomi would be with him in New York. Dreams where he would take Kiyoomi to the bookstores and parks here. Dreams where he is at the Camp and teasing Atsumu with Osamu and his friends, trying to stay away but still getting dragged into things Atsumu and his friends do. Sneaking out to the Sound to watch the stars again. Kiyoomi with him. 

Those were good dreams. Even if he woke up feeling empty. 

Then there the bad dreams. Monsters and Titans plotting to kill them. Vicious description of how they would kill Atsumu and his friends. 

And the dreams of Kiyoomi. 

He dreams he is leaving the island but Kiyoomi isn’t smiling. He is crying and begging Atsumu to stay with him but Atsumu is stuck. He dreams he is on the beach with Kiyoomi but it’s just Kiyoomi looking at him coldly and asking him why he did not keep his promise. He is dreaming that Kiyoomi is standing there waiting for him but Atsumu can’t reach out to him because he died in the war and he failed to keep his promise. 

Those were the dreams that woke him up with Kiyoomi’s name on his lips as he almost screamed out for him. 

Kiyoomi would never hate him. Kiyoomi loved him. 

But the thought of failing Kiyoomi terrified him. If he died then Kiyoomi would be stuck on Ogygia forever. 

Atsumu would try to go back to sleep and pray that he wouldn’t dream again. 

Of course, the prayers were never heard. 

* * *

When the war ends Atsumu kneels in the throne room along with Kuroo and Bokuto, clutching the dead body of Rin. They had all survived. Battered and bruised, but still they were alive. 

The war was over. 

There was a funeral for Rin. Atsumu watches as his father steps forward when the Three Fates are taking Rin away. He remembers Rin when he had arrived at the camp at the age of twelve. Scared and alone. Atsumu had tried his best. At least, he thought he did. Rin was his brother. He had a responsibility towards him. Atsumu had many siblings and he wouldn’t say he was close with every single one of them but he had loved them all. Rin was one of them too. 

Osamu clutches his hand. He knew Osamu felt the same as he did. They wished they could save their brother but he was too far gone. His death was the only way to save everyone. His death would not be in vain. Atsumu would make sure of it. He’d protect everyone he loves. 

Then the time came when they were all summoned to the throne room again. All the thirteen Olympians sat on their own thrones, staring down at the three of them –Bokuto, Kuroo, and Atsumu—as they approached them. 

Zeus gave a speech about the bravery of the Gods, even though the demigods were the ones who defended Olympus, and, with a slight frown, praised the demigods for their bravery and sacrifices. 

“And now all that’s left is to thank these brave demigods,” Zeus says, his face twisting a bit. “For protecting Olympus.” 

Atsumu could see Poseidon and Hades' smirk. Even his father was smiling a bit at him proudly. 

“Miya Atsumu.” Zeus calls him forward. 

Atsumu steps forward and bows to Zeus before kneeling in front of his father. 

“Rise my son.” Hermes says. 

Atsumu rises unsteadily. He really wishes Osamu was here. Not that Atsumu didn’t like attention on himself but something was terrifying about having thirteen, twelve-foot giants staring down at you. 

“You have bravely defended Olympus along with your friends and brought honor to me. You have shown that you are worthy of being called a Hero of Olympus.” Hermes declares. 

Atsumu wouldn't lie and say he wasn’t touched by his father’s words. Hermes was definitely better than most of the Olympians when it comes to bonding with his children but even then, there was always a distance between him and Atsumu. Atsumu had accepted that it was part of being a God who lived for so long and sired countless children. He didn’t think his father would look at him as warmly and as proudly as he did now. 

“Any wish of yours will be granted. Any one wish.” Zeus declares. 

Atsumu quickly turns to look at Zeus. His heart racing when he hears that. 

“Anything?” He asks again, not even daring to believe. 

“Yes.” Zeus rolled his eyes. “I know what you will ask for. We will grant it. We haven’t given any mortal the gift of immortality in centuries. Yes, if you want it, we will grant it. You can be by your father’s side and be a God s-” 

“I don’t want that.” Atsumu says quickly. 

The entire throne room quieted down as they all stared at Atsumu in confusion. Even his father looked at him confused. He knew what he was being offered. Before Atsumu might have even considered it. Immortality was something that any demigod would want. 

But Atsumu wanted something else. 

“Then what,” Zeus grits out, scowling at Atsumu. “Is it that you want, son of Hermes?” 

Atsumu takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He thinks about him. He thinks of his smile, his laugh, his scowl, and the way he looked at Atsumu. He thinks of how much Kiyoomi loves him and how much he loves him back. 

He opens his eyes and looks up. They were all waiting for him to answer. 

“Kiyoomi. Let him go. That’s what I want.” Atsumu says. 

The council sat up straighter and exchanged looks. He sees his father look at him surprised then with interest. Zeus frowns at him. 

“For something he did millennials ago. Something he was forced to do because it was family. He made a mistake and he knows it. He suffered for it.” Atsumu interjected quickly. 

“If I may,” His father interjected and Atsumu was very thankful for it because Zeus was sort of glaring at him and he could smell the lightning. “I agree with him. This wish of his isn’t impossible.” 

“He sided with the Titans in the First War.” Poseidon grumbled. 

“I think we can assume that he changed. Besides leaving Ogygia would make him a normal boy. There is nothing he can do.” Athena. 

And then everyone was arguing. Athena, Hephaestus, and even Artemis argued that Kiyoomi should be freed and that he was of no danger to them while Poseidon and Ares were against it. His father sat quietly studying Atsumu with a small frown while Zeus scowled at the ones arguing about this. 

Atsumu stands there clueless about what to do in the middle of all this. This was his only chance to get Kiyoomi out of there. He knew there was no way out of Ogygia unless Zeus allows it. He can’t miss this opportunity. 

“Please,” Atsumu says. He doesn’t know if they could even hear him among the loud shoutings but miraculously they did. One second, they were arguing and the next they look at him. “Just...you said you’d give me anything I wanted. Just let him go. Let me see him again. Please. That’s all I am begging for.” 

Atsumu was proud. He was always a proud person. He took what he wanted and he’d never bow down for it. But for Kiyoomi, only for him, Atsumu would beg these gods. He would kneel in front of every single one of them and beg them to show how desperate he was if needed. He’d go and beg the other minor gods if needed just so he could hear Kiyoomi call his name again. 

And that is what surprised them he thinks. Because they all look at him surprised. Especially his father who was slowly starting to smile. Let them see how much he loves him. He didn’t care. If this means he could get Kiyoomi home then so be it. 

“It should be granted,” Athena spoke up. 

“The promise was of one wish and this is what he wishes for.” Hermes added. 

Zeus frowns and then scoffs. 

“If that is what you wish for Miya Atsumu then it shall be granted.” Zeus declares, a loud crack of thunder following after. 

Then Zeus waves his hand and Atsumu walks back. He stiffly walks past his two friends who were staring at him jaw slacked and shocked. They probably weren’t expecting that and Atsumu should really stick there to see what it is that they wished for but he couldn’t. He couldn’t even comprehend that his wish was fulfilled. That soon he is going to see Kiyoomi again. 

He wonders if he is dreaming. If he is then he wishes to never wake up from it but the dull ache on his shoulder from where Rin’s scythe had stabbed him still hurt. He was very much awake. This was real. 

“So... that’s his name?” 

He hadn’t even realized he had left the throne room until he heard the voice behind him. He turns to look at Shinsuke who stands a few feet behind him with a sad smile. 

Atsumu echoes that smile. 

Atsumu loved him so much. He had loved him since he had arrived on Camp and Shinsuke had patched up his wound. He doesn’t think he would ever stop loving Shinsuke. But he loved Kiyoomi too. He loved him so much that sometimes it overwhelmed him. How could you ever love someone so much? How could Kiyoomi love him so much that he gave up his own happiness so Atsumu could be with his family? 

Kiyoomi was selfless. Kiyoomi was beautiful. And Atsumu loved Kiyoomi. 

He loved Shinsuke. Shinsuke was kind and caring. But the love he had for him has changed. 

“I knew something had changed when you came back to Camp. You were always so close to me. Even after things ended between us you were always within my reach. Then you vanished and when you came back you seemed so far away. I hugged you and yet it felt like you weren’t there with me.” Shinsuke laughs. 

Atsumu’s heart twists when he hears that laugh. It’s a terribly sad laugh. He hates seeing him in pain. 

“When you hugged me I felt like I lost you. You’d have kissed me before. Then I’d see you looking out at the distance as if you’re looking for something. Or,” He grins. “Someone.” 

Atsumu doesn’t deny any of that. 

“It was only confirmed when I saw you with that paper. You took it out of your pocket and unfolded it and smiled. I haven’t seen you smile like that since you returned. It’s the ways your eyes shined and how happy you looked. You used to...you used to look at me like that.” 

“Shinsuke-” 

“No.” He shook his head, wiping away the stray tears. “Don’t you apologize for it. I'm not mad at you. I’m so happy for you. I won’t lie and say I am not sad. But I’ll be fine. I really will.” 

He walks closer to Atsumu and hugs him. Atsumu holds him tightly. 

“You will always be my family Atsumu. I will always love you as such. That will never change. Don’t ever think that.” 

“It’s the same for me. It will always be you Shinsuke. You will always be my family.” 

Shinsuke laughs and Atsumu smiles. He pretends not to feel the tears staining his shirt. He will let Shinsuke have this. Let him pretend that he is fine because Atsumu knows how hard it is to let the person you love go. Shinsuke is trying to be brave and strong in his own way. 

“You deserve to be happy Atsumu. You deserve all the best things.” 

“So, do you Shinsuke.” 

“I’ll find my happiness don’t worry.” Shinsuke steps back now. A gentle, beautiful smile on his face. 

“Come on I have to worry about you! If I don’t worry you’ll-” 

“I’ll be fine. You're the mess between the two of us.” 

“That is not true!” Atsumu protests and Shinsuke laughs. 

Their friends find them like that. Both of them laughing and they look relieved. He was glad that they all gave them the space they needed to talk things out. He was also glad Bokuto and Kuroo weren’t jumping on his with questions. Osamu still looked a bit pale but at least he was standing. Leaning on Suna but standing nonetheless. Oikawa had his arms wrapped around Iwaizumi who looked confused at the entire thing. 

So much to explain. 

He was about to start when he hears him. 

“Atsumu.” 

Atsumu freezes. The rest of them all look behind Atsumu’s shoulder but Atsumu can’t even turn. 

He knows that voice. He has been dreaming of it for months. 

And when Atsumu turns he sees him. He stands there wearing the same all-black clothes as the first time they met. He had a small smile on his face but it was his eyes that really showed how he felt. He was happy. He was really, truly happy. 

Atsumu ran. 

He didn’t care if anyone saw them. He didn’t care if it was some God or some demigods. He really couldn’t care. 

All he cared about was that Kiyoomi was finally here and he could finally touch him again. He could finally hear him again. 

And when Kiyoomi laughs as Atsumu picks him up and spins his around it finally felt like he is home. He finally feels at peace. Even more so when Kiyoomi leans down to finally, finally, kiss him. 

The last time they kissed was a desperate one. An immensely sad kiss filled with goodbye. 

This was a kiss to the beginning of happiness. Atsumu laughs as he kisses him and Kiyoomi giggles against his lips. His lips were just as soft. He tasted just as sweet as then. Atsumu draws back to breathe in and then swoops back in to kiss him again. He would never tire of this. 

“I told you I’d do it.” Atsumu sings, smirking at Kiyoomi. 

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes at him but the smile on his face remains. “So you did.” 

“I mean-” 

“Are you really serious right now?” 

Kiyoomi bursts out laughing. 

Atsumu loves it. He loves being able to hear Kiyoomi’s beautiful laugh again. He loves being able to see Kiyoomi happy again. 

He loves him so much. 

“I love you.” He says. “I love you so much.” 

Kiyoomi stops laughing and smiles so fondly at him. So full of love and adoration in that gaze of his that Atsumu wonders how was he so fucking lucky to be this loved by someone like Kiyoomi. 

“Gods you are so beautiful. You are the most beautiful thing in this entire world.” 

Atsumu is delighted to see the blush on Kiyoomi’s face as he stutters and huffs. He grabs Kiyoomi’s hand and slowly walks him back towards the others. 

“Come on. I want you to meet my family.” 

And Atsumu walks Kiyoomi to his family who stood waiting for them. All of them looked happy to see them (except for Osamu who looked mildly nauseous not that Atsumu blames him because he, too, would be horrified if he ever sees his brother kiss someone and say things like that in front of him.) 

And as they all meet Kiyoomi, Atsumu smiles. His family was here. 

* * *

“Can you please just put it in already?” 

“Geez just give me a second!” 

“This is why I told you to be better prepared! You never listen to me!” 

“Uh not to be that person but,” Kuroo interrupted. “You two sound extremely wrong now.” 

Atsumu just looks at him confused before it clicks. By that time all of them start laughing and even Kiyoomi smirks at him when he sees how embarrassed Atsumu is. Even Atsumu’s glare doesn’t bother him. He just cocks an eyebrow as if challenging Atsumu to say something. 

“Yeah yeah, you’re all annoying. Shouldn’t have invited you guys.” Atsumu grumbled. 

They had all gathered to watch a movie together. They did this every weekend when they would gather up in Bokuto’s room (‘Kuroo yours smell like death.’ ‘Fuck you too.’) and watch whatever was on their list. For today, it was the final Harry Potter movie, and Atsumu knew that Kiyoomi was excited about it even if he pretended to be nonchalant. 

Even though it had been months since Kiyoomi had left Ogygia and joined all of them, he was still eager and curious about everything. He dragged Atsumu with him to the city so often. And then he would look around weirdly because he was fascinated but oddly disturbed by it too. It was funny to take him to the amusement park and watch his reaction to everything. It was particularly funny when he punched that zombie who rushed at him in the Haunted house. Atsumu had taken so many pictures of Kiyoomi. He scowled or looked displeased in every single one of them, but they were all precious to Atsumu. 

Kiyoomi had surprisingly gotten well along with all his friends. He still found Bokuto too energetic, but Atsumu sees the way Kiyoomi smiles because of him. He gets along with Oikawa (as much as you could get along with someone like him), and the worst was how well he got along with Osamu. Atsumu really hated how his brother and Kiyoomi would both bother and tease him together. 

But he would never complain. It was good. He would really bear getting teased by Kiyoomi and Osamu if that means Kiyoomi is happy. 

Kiyoomi got along with the children from Apollo Cabin. He sees the way Hinata looks at him, all starry-eyed, whenever Kiyoomi shows them archery. He spends quite a lot of time with Kita and Ushijima, somehow befriending them and tagging along with them everywhere. 

It was perfect. It was so perfect that it scared Atsumu. 

Heroes don’t get happy endings. They get sad, tragic ones. Greek stories are built on tragedies. The greatest heroes are known for their deeds and how they all had sad endings. 

What if... 

“Stop thinking so hard.” Kiyoomi flicks his forehead. 

“Ouch!” He whines, rubbing his forehead. “What was that for?” 

“You’re overthinking. Stop thinking so much. Enjoy the moment. Stay here with me.” 

“I’m not overthinking. I am just thinking-” 

“Don’t do too much of it. You don’t have the brains for it.” 

“Okay, that’s it!” He tackles him down on his bed, pinning him with his hand. 

Kiyoomi laughs but makes no move to escape. 

Atsumu leans down and kisses his moles before slowly moving down to kiss his lips. 

“Stay here with me.” Kiyoomi murmurs against his lips. 

“Okay.” 

“I don’t want to think about things that are beyond our control. I’ve spent ages on that. I want to live now. And I want to live with you.” 

“Okay.” 

“So stay with me.” 

“I love you.” 

A huff of laugh. 

“I know.” 

“You’re supposed to say it back.” 

“Am I?” 

“Omi!” 

Kiyoomi pulls him back and kisses him again. Atsumu really will never tire of kissing him. 

“I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than I loved you yesterday and I’ll love you more tomorrow than I love you right now.” 

Fuck. That really does it. Atsumu is never gonna let this boy go ever. 

“Holy shit Atsumu please there are children here!” 

Atsumu looks over to see his sister, Reyna, standing in front of the door, hands on her hips, and a disapproving frown on her face. 

“Besides, it’s time for the bonfire! Come on! Let’s go!” She stomps her feet. 

Atsumu sighs and Kiyoomi pushes him, giggling slightly at his expression. Kiyoomi gets out of bed and follows Reyna. He turns back to look at Atsumu and holds out his hand. 

“Shall we?” 

Atsumu takes a moment to appreciate this. Kiyoomi looking at him softly and holding out his hand asking him to go with him. 

‘I’d go anywhere with you Omi.’ Atsumu thinks fondly. 

“Let’s go.” 

And Atsumu reaches out for his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: This is a concept I used for another fic months ago and I had to rewrite everything for sakuatsu but i felt like they fit this au so much?  
> I was stuck on the person who will die in Luke's place in this au and I couldn't come up with any canon character so hey there Rin ahaha (please read Blue Lock!)
> 
> Okay I hope you guys liked it lol. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
